fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sweet Draw
Sweet Draw - (ang. Słodki rysunek) 12-sto letnia pegazica z Cloudsdale, leniuch bez większych zainteresowań, totalny nolife. Ponysona użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik. Aktualnie zajmuje 15 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. O kucyku Klacz, pegaz to kucyk o wielkim i dobrym sercu, lecz niezwykle kruchym - jedno słowo może zmienić jej stosunek do drugiego kucyka, posiada swój własny "system" żartowania, nie rozumie pucyków które "oceniają książki po okładce", jest bardzo leniwa i nieśmiała. Sweety od dawna miłowała rysowanie, jak mówi rysowała by wszystko, wszędzie i o każdej porze. Zamieszkuje Cloudsdale. Chodzi do podstawówki, dokładniej 6 klasy. Geneza powstania Pierwsza generacja klaczy powstała na potrzeby "projektu" szkolnego, w którym z Herosikiem przerabiałyśmy całą klasę na kucyki. Trzy razy próbowałam wymyślić swoje odzwierciedlenie, w końcu padło na kremowego kuca z grzywą Sunset Shimmer w trochę innych kolorach. Po pewnym czasie uznałam, że nie nadaje się ona na moją ponysona, nie pasowała do mnie. Narysowałam jakieś dwa kucyki, ogiera i klacz. Ogier stał się Blazem, a nad kolorystyką klaczki zastanawiałam się długo. Dałam jej mój ukochany kolor jako cienie na ciele i kolor mych włosów jako jej włosy masło maślane. Generacje Generacja 1 - Pegaz "bez imienia" SD w swojej pierwszej generacji miała bardzo długie, ciemno-brązowe włosy z różowym pasemkiem o prostym desingu, ogon był tak samo prosty i z różowym pasemkiem, ciało kremowe. Jej oczy były różowe desingu Rainbow Dash. Na głowie nosiła czapkę z prostym daszkiem uwielbiałam je xd , o kolorze czarnym z napisem "NY". Jako znaczek miała wąsy. Generacja 2 - Pegaz "bez imienia" Klacz w drugiej generacji miała krótkie, wzięte do tyłu, czarno-różowe włosy. Ogon puchaty z białą kokardą w czerwone kropki na początku. Oczy miała desingu Pinkie Pie. Ciało kremowe. Nosiła złoty naszyjnik z wąsami. Generacja 3 - Jednorożec "Sweet Draw" Draw w trzeciej generacji miała jasno-niebiesko-różowe lekko kręcone włosy w desingu Sunshet Shimmer chyba tak się to pisało i ogon w desingu pani Cake. Oczy miała wzorowane na oczach Rarity. Jako dodatek nosiła fartuszek w odcieniach ciemnego różu i niebieskiego. Wygląd 'Ogon i grzywa' thumb|300px Sweet ma dość długą jasno-brązową grzywę z mocno czarnymi końcówkami. Desing grzywy z góry jest lekko podobny do Rainbow Dash - postrzępiony, przy szyi włosy są pod koniec lekko zakręcone, co jakiś czas najczęściej w lato nosi grzywę upiętą w koka. Ogon jest podobny, też postrzępiony. Gdy SD była mała zazwyczaj nosiła kucyka upiętego mocno różową gumką do włosów lub warkocza. 'Sierść ' Sierść Sweet Draw jest biała z różowymi końcówkami skrzydeł, uszami, pyszczkiem i całymi nogami. 'Oczy' Klaczka ma oczy w jasno-niebieskim odcieniu niebieskiego, są one lekko "kwadratowe" i "owalne" z mnóstwem długich rzęs. Charakter Zalety Bezinteresowna Bezinteresowność czyni ją "wolną", osiągnęła ją przez codzienne cierpienie jakie sprawiły jej problemy w szkole. Teraz wie jakie cierpienie psychiczne jest okropne, i stara się pomagać innym nie oczekując od nich wynagrodzenia. Nawet jeśli jakiś kucyk Chce za jej pomoc podarować coś klaczy to ona odruchowo odmawia. Troskliwa Sweet Draw bardzo troszczy się o dobro swoje jak i cudze. Jeśli ciocia zostawi jej pod opiekę siostrzeńca to zajmuje się nim najlepiej jak tylko może. Stara się dogodzić osobą branym pod opiekę. Współczuła Klacz współczuje każdej osobie której coś się stało,złamała kopyto czy obiła się o schody. Nawet jeśli w telewizji leci jakiś film ze smutnym zakończeniem to ona zaczyna płakać. Skromna Nie lubi się chwalić swoimi umiejętnościami. Chwalona zaprzecza. Czasami tylko żartobliwie powie, że coś jej wyszło, a tak naprawdę wyszło najgorzej jak tylko mogło. Poczucie humoru ' Sweety lubi, a wręcz uwielbia żartować, często nawet płacze ze śmiechu oraz dostaje tak zwanej "głupawki". Przeraża czasami głupawymi żartami swoją mamę, która zastanawia się czy jej córka jest normalna. '''Przyjacielska ' Jest nieśmiała, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może być przyjacielska, jak kogoś już pozna to bardzo szybko ujawnia swoją prawdziwą stronę, oswaja się, stara się jak najlepiej może dogodzić i spodobać się. Kiedyś pani na lekcji przesadziła ją do nielubianego przez nią ogiera, lecz szybko doszła z nim do wspólnego języka. Wady '''Szybko się męczy Klaczka nie jest utalentowana jeśli chodzi o sport, wręcz go nie nienawidzi wyjątkiem jest Aikido ;-;, gdy galopuje/sprintuje odczuwa duszności oraz ból w klatce piersiowej. Zapominalska Sweet ma tak zwaną sklerozę, nieraz gdy zadzwoniła do niej mama prosząc o zrobienie czegoś, ona przesiedziała cały dzień przed komputerem i zapomniała co miała zrobić. Uparta Nigdy nie poddaje się bez walki, najpierw musi postawić na swoim póki nie zwycięży, lub drugi kucyk nie postawi "powalających" argumentów. Leniwa ' Drawy jest okropnie leniwą klaczą. Nie chce jej się robić multum rzeczy, czasami strasznie długo zajmuje jej zrobienie jednej, bo jej się nie chce, bo ona nie umie, bo straci na tym za dużo czasu, robi wszystko na szybko, aby móc jak najszybciej powrócić do poprzedniego, fajniejszego zajęcia. '''Nieśmiała ' Klacz jest bardzo nieśmiała, nie podejdzie, ani nie odezwie się do innego kuca póki on tego nie zrobi. Tylko jeden jedyny raz odważyła się podejść sama z siebie do innej nieznanej jej osoby i powiedzieć "hej". Jak sama uważa w "internetach" jest bardziej otwarta na nowe znajomości niż w życiu prywatnym. 'Szalona ' To jej najgorsza strona, czasami zrobi nieśmieszny żart, który kogoś obraża. Kiedyś podała numer telefon do swojej cioci, koledze, a ten ją strollował, później miała nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. '''Niezdarna Ta klaczka ma tendencje do upuszczania większości rzeczy jakie trzyma w kończynach, lub potykania się o własne kopyta. Brak pewności siebie Biała klacz nie jest pewna siebie, często sama rezygnuje z jakieś roboty mówiąc przy tym, że niema sensu tego robić, bo i tak jej nic nie wychodzi. Niecierpliwa Dziewczyna nie umie czekać, często denerwuje się jak coś nie przychodzi w określonym terminie, lub inny kuc czegoś jej nie odda. Wybredna Sweet Draw najczęściej wybrzydza przy jedzeniu czy kupowaniu butów, bo to jej nie pasuje, to jest niesmaczne, tu ją uwiera, to zaś jest brzydkie wykończenie itp. Przezwiska Te które lubi:thumb|270px *Sweety *Drawy *Sweet *Draw *SD *( Dla przyjaciół ) Tęczuś *( Dla przyjaciół ) Bebok Bebok - z gwary śląskiej to potwór spod łóżka *( Dla znajomych) Karta SD *(Zwana przez Dakotę) Dres *(Zwana przez Dakotę) Murek od Sonny'ego Moore'a (Skrillex) Te których nienawidzi: *Grubas *Brzydal *Fajtłapa *Idiotka *Przylepa *Skleroza Historia - znaczek Biała klacz zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek dosyć niedawno, bo rok temu, w 5 klasie. Swoje umiejętności rysowania rozwijała już parę dobrych lat, uważała, że jest to jej przeznaczeniem, lecz do tej pory nie otrzymała "orderu" w postaci znaczka na jej boku. Pewnego dnia Sweetka spacerowała po Ponyville, gdzie zazwyczaj spędzała wolny czas, w ten, gdy nie zwracała uwagi na drogę wpadła na lampę. Klacz po otrzeźwieniu ujrzała przez jej pyszczkiem Dakotę, która z przerażeniem w oczach wpatrywała się w nią. -Nic Ci się nie stało?- zapytała Dak -Nie, żyję, spokojnie.- zachichotała biała klacz -Hym... Co byś powiedziała na spotkanie dziś wieczorem w kawiarence? -Z ogromną chęcią emoku, ale może w końcu pomożesz mi wstać z tego chodnika?- obie klaczki zaczęły płakać ze śmiechu po czym pożegnały się i rozstały do umówionego wieczora. Po powrocie do domu Sweet Draw powróciła do swego ulubionego zajęcia - rysowania. Postanowiła, że nabazgra coś swej przyjaciółce, aby ta była szczęśliwa, a więc zabrała się do pracy. Po około godzinie miała już gotowy lineart, była z niego bardzo szczęśliwa co zachęciło ją do dalszej pracy. Po kolejnej godzinie ciężkiej pracy uzyskała efekt o którym marzyła od samego początku, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zerknęła odruchowo na zegarek i zobaczyła, że już czas się szykować do wyjścia. Uczesała włosy, ubrała ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę, trampki, spakowała torebkę i ruszyła w stronę kawiarenki w Cloudsdale. Na miejscu czekała na nią Dakota. Po przywitaniu i krótkiej pogawędce postanowiły wejść do środka, zająć miejsce i w spokoju porozmawiać. Gdy Dak siadała koło Sweet Draw zauważyła na jej boku ciemnoniebieską plamę, powiedziała o tym swej koleżance, która w pośpiechu chwyciła za chusteczkę i próbowała ją zmyć. Plama nie chciała zejść co zaniepokoiło białą klacz, zdjęła kurtkę i ujrzała znaczek, popłakała się ze szczęścia, wtuliła się mocno w szarą klacz i na cały głos wrzasnęła. -Dostałam znaczek! Historia 'Narodziny' Sweet Draw przyszła na świat 4 czerwca 2002 roku o godzinie 13:16 w szpitalu w Cloudsdale, gdy się urodziła miała duże problemy z oddychaniem, matka Shining Dust martwiła się o nią. Lekarze robili wszystko co mogli i udało się uratować małą klaczke - zaczęła oddychać. Sweety została jeszcze w szpitalu na cztery dni. Matka wraz z ojcem byli zmuszeni wrócić do domu. Po długich dla rodziców czterech dniach czekania w końcu mogli przyjechać i odebrać swoją córeczkę. W szpitalu ledwo co, a lekarze pomylili by klacz z innym kucem. 'Przedszkole' 'Nowa przyjaciółka' Mała biała klacz nie umiała odnaleść się w nowym miejscu. Często bawiła się sama, mimo "błagań" opiekunek nie chciała integrować się z grupą. Lecz tego dnia było zupełnie inaczej... Sweet Draw jak zawsze siedziała sama i nie miała nic do roboty, w pewnej chwili podeszła do niej rudowłosa klacz o wielkim uśmiechu na pyszczku. -Hej! Co robisz?- rzekła nieznajoma Mała Sweety próbowała ja ignorować, wolała pozostać sama, więc przesiadła się dwa miejsca dalej i powróciła do malowania kopytkiem po stole kółek. -Hej, pytałam się co robisz? -Nic- odpowiedziała z pogardą biała klaczka -To... Co powiesz na zabawę kucykami? Draw była zadziwiona tym pytaniem, ktoś w końcu zaprosił ją do wspólnej zabawy i to jeszcze jaj ulubionymi kucykami. -Tak!- powiedziała bez dłuższego namysłu Oczywiście jak to przystało na młode kucyki, klaczki bawiły się ze sobą calutki dzień. Po pewnym czasie postanowiły już nigdy się nie rozstawać, zawsze być przy sobie w tym smutnych, jak i wesołych chwilach. 'Nauka latania' Sweet Draw nauczyła się latać w 2 klasie podstawówki, było to dosyć monotonne. Przez wiele tygodni próbowała wznieść się w górę, lecz za każdym razem samodzielnej próby odnosiła porażkę. W końcu zebrała w sobie odwagę i zapytała mamę, czy by jej pomogła, odpowiedziała twierdząco. Następnego dnia poszły razem do parku w Ponyville, znalazły jakieś zaciszne miejsce koło miękkiej trawy. Matka usiadła na ławce i zawołała córkę, która już tarzała się w trawie i łapała motyle. Powiedziała, aby mała klacz stanęła na ławce i machała skrzydłami najszybciej jak tylko umie. Gdy Sweetka już na rozgrzewkę przećwiczyła machanie skrzydłami próbowała skoczyć z ławki i polecieć. Mimo dopingowi Shining Dust, SD nie udało się polecieć. Klacz uznała to, że nie nadaje się do latania i zrezygnowała z ćwiczeń. Do domu wróciła smutna. Na następny dzień, po nocnych przemyśleniach, wybudziła mamę i od razu zabrała ją do tego samego parku, na tę samą ławkę. W rozbudowie ;-; 'Zmiana nauczycielki' Po niecałych dwóch latach od rozpoczęcia nauki w przedszkolu nadeszła chwila na pożegnanie się z ulubioną "ciocią" młodej Sweet Draw, mała dosyć boleśnie to przeżyła, ponieważ związała się z dorosłą klaczą. Codziennie SD prosiła ją o rysowanie innych kucyków, pani zaś wymyślała nowe wspaniałe zabawy i interakcje z grupą, nigdy nie podniosła głosu na źrebaki. Nowa nauczycielka była surowa, łatwo się denerwowała, często podnosiła głos na kucyki, Drawy w pewnym momencie, jak pani na nią nakrzyczała za nic, nie wytrzymała i wybuchła płaczem. 'Szkoła' 'Klasy 1-3' 'Pierwszy wygrany konkurs' Sweet Draw postanowiła poprawić swoje umiejętności w rysowaniu i wzięła udział w swoim pierwszym konkursie. Był on dosyć prosty, a polegał na narysowaniu lokomotywy z wiersza. Pracowała nad rysunkiem ogromną ilość czasu, zazwyczaj po szkole szybko odrabiała lekcje i siadała do rysowania. W końcu po tygodniach pracy skończyła, zaniosła prace ulubionej pani, a ta zaniosła ją na konkurs. Kilka tygodni później przyszła wiadomość, że praca klaczki wygrała nagrodę główną, nagroda była skromna, ale Sweety i tak cieszyła się z wygranej. 'Przystojny kolega' Biała klacz dosyć szybko po poznaniu nowej przyjaciółki oswoiła się z klasą, poznała dużo nowych kolegów i koleżanek, nie miała problemów klasowych. Pewien czas po rozpoczęciu roku w oko wpadł jej ogier, nie byle jaki ogier, dłuższa żółto-czerwona grzywa, jasne umaszczenie, zielone oczy. Przyglądała mu się długi czas, nie odważyła się podejść, opowiadała tylko przyjaciółkom jaki on jest piękny. 'Nowa przyjaciółka' Kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu drugiej klasy małej SD wpadła w oko klacz przeglądająca swój zeszyt. Biała klacz mimo nieśmiałości podeszła i usiadła koło niej wpatrując się co robi. Nieznana jej jeszcze klacz spojrzała na Sweet Draw zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Nieznajoma klacz: ''Co robisz? - spytała nieznajoma, a klaczka milczała dalej przyglądając się co robi ''Sweet Draw: ''N-nic - odezwała się cichutko ''Nieznajoma klacz: ''aha...v- wtrąciła i zamilkła dalej przeglądając zeszyt. ''Sweet Draw: ''Jak masz na imię? - zapytała ''Nieznajoma klacz: ''Julia ''Sweet Draw: ''Ładne imię ''Julia: ''Dziękuję, a ty? ''Sweet Draw: Sweet, Sweet Draw Dziewczynki przeglądały jeszcze trochę czasu zeszyt. Po pewnym czasie Julia zaproponowała zabawę. ---- 'Klasy 4-6 'Złamane skrzydło' Klacz wraz z koleżanką z bloku wyszły na dwór by trochę pofiglować w piaskownicy Boż, ja kiedyś wychodziłam na dwór ;-;. Bawiły się trochę czasu, aż przyszły inne kuce i zaczęły skakać z murku przy zjeżdżalni do piaskownicy, Sweet Draw przypatrywała się uważnie parce, a, że były to starsze klacze to postanowiła brać z nich przykład, więc gdy poszły Drawy weszła na murek i po dłuższej chwili skoczyła. Na szczęście na cztery kopyta, koleżanka zaś tylko się przypatrywała. Spodobało się to kucykowi i skakała tak jeszcze trochę, w pewnym momencie przeszedł jakiś źrebak, gdy SD siedziała ja skraju murku popchnął ją nieświadomy co robi, a klacz spadła całym swoim ciężarem na skrzydło. Coś chrupnęło, biała klacz wybuchła płaczem i poleciała do domu. W mieszkaniu rodzice nie wiedzieli co robić, ich córka przybiegła z płaczem. Czym prędzej zawieźli ją do szpitala, tam zrobili jej kilka prześwietleń i uznali, że skrzydło jest złamane. Sweety bardzo to przeżyła, bo podejrzewali, że szybko nie będzie mogła zacząć latać. Zerwanie przyjaźni oraz ciągłe kłótnie Niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku Blaze zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać, kłócił się, wyzywał, ciągle był nerwowy okres się zbliża |D . W końcu padło na Sweet Draw. Podszedł do niej i rozpoczął kłótnie, tak naprawdę o nic. Klacz nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi i co robić, cały ten czas stała zdziwiona oraz słuchała wszystkiego co mówi ogier. Po zakończeniu obelg na temat Sweety odszedł, a klacz stała tam ciągle nieruchomo i ze łzami w oczach. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez resztę dnia, a Draw rozmyślała co go napadło, żeby atakować "przyjaciółkę" przezwiskami na jej temat. Nie zapomniała tego również wieczorem, porozmawiała o tym z mamą, a ta dała jej kilka porad. Następnego dnia Sweet Draw podeszła do Blaza i sama zaczęła spokojną rozmowę o tym, że nie podoba jej się jego zachowanie oraz nie rozumie czemu zerwał ich "przyjaźń", ten zaś obrócił oczami i odszedł. 'Brutalne dokuczanie' Trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia roku Sweet Draw stała się klasowym popychadłem/pośmiewiskiem. Ogiery zaczęły jej dokuczać, wyzywać od niecenzuralnych słów i co najgorsze bić, kopać itp. Klacz nie odważyła się iść z tym ani do wychowawczyni, ani do rodziców - zamknęła się w sobie i poradziła się znajomego. Następnego dnia było to samo, od rana przezywania, a pod koniec dnia bicie, najgorsze było to, że nikt nie reagował, siedzieli i patrzyli się na to całe zamieszanie jakie miało miejsce. W końcu Sweet odważyła się i walnęła jednego w pysk. Na to on odszedł zawstydzony, a inny się na nią rzucił. Po ostatniej lekcji Drawy wróciła z opuszczoną głową w kapturze do domu. Rozgadała się mamie i poryczała się ile tylko mogła, matka doradziła jej aby pogadała z chłopakami, a jak to nie poskutkuje to załatwią to inaczej... Kilka kartek z jej pamiętnika Piątek 29 czerwca, wieczór Wakacje w końcu się rozpoczęły, yay. Jutro niestety z samego rana wyjeżdżam na obóz Aikido w góry, tiaaa, mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze bo wyjeżdżam z Dakotą i Blazem. Dobranoc. ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, strasznie rano W autokarze jest okropnie, wszyscy (szczególnie ogiery) tylko narzekają, że słucham Dubstepu, nie rozumiem co oni do niego mają ;-;, słuchają tylko Death Metalu i przezywali mnie przez całą drogę "dupsterem". Tragedia. Jadę już 4 godziny, jeszcze tylko 3 przede mną, 3 godziny męczarni z tymi ułomami ;-; przepraszam za słownictwo ;-;. Dakota mnie wspiera, rysamy razem metodą na "Equestriańskie drogi" xd, wszystkie lineraty są krzywe, a kolorowanie okropne xd ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, popołudnie Wreszcie dojechaliśmy, ale pokoje są brudne i ohydne, jak z psychiatryka, rozpakowuję się i idę do chłopaków z Dakotą. Na razie nie mamy planu na cały dzień, jest luźno, wiem tylko, że o 16:00 mamy obiad, a później jakieś "zabawy integracyjne", phiii. Lecę muszę się rozpakować. ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, późny wieczór Właśnie wróciliśmy z kolacji i pani kazała nam szykować się do snu, ale ja oczywiście przesiaduję i piszę xd. Dzień miną dość szybko co było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj dni mijały mi powoli. Oczywiście dokuczanie nie ustało. Dobra muszę lecieć udawać, że śpię, bo słyszę kroki wychowawczyni i wołać Dakotę, bo stoi przed lustrem i nawilża sobie oczy xd. ---- Niedziela 31 czerwca, południe W końcu, czas wolny, mamy tylko 10 minut aby się przebrać i lecim na następne zajęcia, ale i tak usiadłam pisać xd. Okropnie wyczerpujący dzień, wstałam o 7:00, 15 minut na wyszykowanie się i na śniadanie, po śniadaniu 20 minut na odpoczęcie, sprzątanie pokoi i przygotowanie do Aikido. Półtorej godziny zajęć 5 minut na przebranie się i "zajęcia integracyjne", obiad godzina 14:00 lub 15:00 i kolejny trening, okropieństwo, nie wiem jak to przetrwam, ale wiem, że na razie kładę się i nic nie robię xd. ---- Poniedziałek 1 lipca, wcześnie rano Dopiero co wstałam i usiadłam do stołu bazgrolić, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, bo idziemy dzisiaj na basen, po minie Dakoty widzę, że ona nie odwzajemnia mojego szczęścia xd. Muszę się ubierać i lecieć pędem na zbiórkę... o Blaze puka podchodzi do drzwi* Sweet Draw: Wą stąd ;-;! Blaze: No już dobrze, dobrze idę sobie ;-;. idzie spowrotem do stołu i siada* Nie pytaj uwielbiam pisać dialogi xd O rodzinie Mama To klacz (pegaz) o białym umaszczeniu, ma czarną grzywę i ogon. Oczy są niebieskie. Jej znaczkiem jest świecący reflektor oraz gwiazda. Pracuje ona w sklepie z odzieżą damską "'' Jacqueline Riu" (czyt. Żaklin Riu). Ma podobny charakter do córki, jest miła, pomocna, gadatliwa oraz nerwowa. Uwielbia grać w gry planszowe i oglądać programy telewizyjne w stylu "nowy wygląd" lub "domowa odnowa". SD bierze swoją matkę jako jej przyjaciółkę, opowiada jej wszystko od tego co działo się w szkole, aż do spraw prywatnych (intymnych). '''Tata' To ogier (kucyk ziemski) o jasno-różowej Taki męski kolor xd sierści, ma jasno-brązową grzywę i ogon. Oczy są zielone. Jego znaczkiem jest czerwony krzyż na białym tle, znak zapytania i chleb. Pracuje jako przedstawiciel handlowy ''w piekarni, lecz jego prawdziwym talentem jest pomaganie innym, uwielbia to robić. W wolnym czasie słucha muzyki i bawi się z córką (choć nie robi tego często). Jest miły, opiekuńczy, kłamliwy i zapominalski. Sweety kocha swojego tatę bez względu na jego charakter. Relacje z innymi kucykami *Dakota *Magic Brush *Blaze *Yurina *Restless '''Dakota' Pierwszego dnia szkoły mała SD sama siedziała w kącie sali, wstydziła się podejść do innego kucyka i zagadać, nawet Magic nie dała rady jej namówić, aby sie odważyła i kogoś poznała. Podeszła do niej pewna klaczka, i zaczęła. ''-''Nazywam się Dakota, a ty? '' Sweety nie odpowiedziała, lecz jeszcze bardziej przytuliła się do kąta. Dakota zaczęła jeszcze raz -Jak masz na imię? Nie wstydź się odpowiedź. -Sweet Draw- Odpowiedziała cichutko po dłuższej chwili. Dak zaciągnęła ją razem z Brushie, którą poznała wcześniej do stołu, usiadły koło niej i wszystkie zaczęły rysować. Następnego dnia SD nie wstydziła się już podejść do klaczki, zagadała do niej, później usiadły razem na stołówce. Gdy klacze już trochę lepiej się poznały, okazało się, że mają te same zainteresowania. Rozmawiały ze sobą cały przerwy (Magic Brush oczywiście też gadała z nimi), śmiały się, klaczki płakały nawet razem. '''Magic Brush' Początek nowego a zarazem pierwszego roku w przedszkolu w Cloudsdale. Sweety nie może odnaleźć się w nowej klasie, przesiaduje całe dnie w rogu sali, lub przy stoliku bazgrząc. Pewnego razu, gdy Sweet Draw siedziała sobie sama przy takim stole podeszła do niej nieznajoma jeszcze klacz, była ona tak samo nieśmiała jak mała Drawy, lecz jednak to ta klacz pierwsza odważyła się podejść i powiedzieć "Hej, jak masz na imię?", SD śmielej odpowiedziała na pytanie i zaprosiła Magic do zabawy w "domek". ''Przez całe dnie bawiły się razem. Nadeszły wakacje, jako iż rodzice SD i rodzice MB bardzo się polubili, wyjechali razem na wakacje do Fillydelphii. Klaczki jak i rodzice spędzili je bardzo mile, dziewczynki całe dnie bawiły się przy ich domku, lub pływały na basenie. Dorośli zaś gadali i grali w "kości". '''Blaze' Poznali się przypadkowo poprzez przesadzenie Sweet przez panią do jego ławki. Początkowo klacz nie była chętna do rozmowy, lecz go obserwowała. Z czasem zagadała do ogiera i zostali przyjaciółmi, gadali o technologii, grach, iphonach, tabletach itp. Sweet Draw od początku jeszcze przed poznaniem podkochiwała się w Blazie. W pewnym momencie klacz podeszła do przyjaciela i wyznała mu swoje uczucia, on zaś trochę przerażony odwzajemnił to. Jeszcze w tym samym dniu przytrafił się pierwszy pocałunek. Związek niestety nietrwał długo, zakończył się zerwaniem przez telefon ze strony Blaza oraz rozpaczą klaczy. Po tym incydencie zeszli się na nowo, niestety Sweety nie odzyskała już zaufania jakim darzyła ogiera. Yurina Sweet Draw wraz z Yuriną poznały się w czasie spaceru ze swoimi psami. Tego dnia Sweet Draw była z psem w Ponyville, po drodze spotkała białą, nieco wyższą od niej klacz spacerującą z york'iem. Różowa klacz postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę z Yuriną. Chwilę ze sobą rozmawiały i jak się okazało są w podobnym wieku, a także mają podobne zainteresowania i trochę podobne charaktery. A jeśli chodzi o ich psy... Yurina trzymała swojego gdzieś przy skrzydłach, ponieważ zaczepiał psa Sweet. Obecnie nie spotykają się tylko czasami na spacerach z psami, ale też w czasie lotów, a także przez to, że Yuri często odwiedza Cloudstale. Restless Był wczesny ciepły poranek. Ptaki najęcie śpiewały, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Rest postanowiła wybrać się do swego ulubionego lasu Everfree. Trawniki pachniały świeżą młoda trawą, na której kapała ciepła rosa. Wiosenna atmosfera w lesie była zupełnie inna. Pachniało mokrą stęchlizną, a w okół starych drzew rósł ciemno-zielony bluszcz. Klaczka szła wolno pluskając kopytkami po wilgotnym podłożu, i podziwiając piękne, chodź mięsożerne rzadkie kwiaty. Ze swojej nierozwagi wzleciała lekko machając skrzydłami patrząc się thumb|400px|Rest po prawej Sweet Draw po lewej w tył. Wtem huknęła o pękniętą skalną ścianę. Grzmotnęła na ziemię z wściekłością rozcierając tył głowy. Kiedy wstała niespodziewanie spadł na jej skrzydło dość ciężki odłamek skały, w którą wcześniej uderzyła. Klacz stanęła z załamaniem wpatrując się w kamień, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki, wolne spokojne kroki. To coś było coraz bliżej. Restless zaczęła miotać się na wszystkie strony starając uwolnić swoje skrzydło. Lecz kiedy kątem oka spojrzała przed siebie ku jej oczom ukazała się biała klacz o ciemno-karmelowej puszystej grzywie, z czarnymi końcówkami. Na skrzydle zwisał wiklinowy koszyk z "jadowitymi" grzybami. W oczach nieznajomej można było dostrzec zdziwienie, a jednocześnie rozbawienie. Rest spojrzała na nią swym filuternym wzrokiem, niepewnie mówiąc "cześć". Nowo zapoznana klacz nazywała się Sweet Draw. Pomogła jej uwolnić ugrząźnięte skrzydło. Oba pegazy zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać poznając się nawzajem. Obecnie Sweet z Rest często spotykają się wesoło omawiając dzień lub radośnie wylegują się na chmurach. Talenty i anty-talenty, zainteresowania Rysowanie Sweety zaczęła bazgrolić jeszcze jako źrebak, rysowała wtedy między innymi: rodziców, Księżniczkę Celestię, Lunę i Twilight Sparkle. Nie wychodziło jej to dobrze, rysowała kucyki jako dwa "ziemniaki" z nogami i grzywami, większy jakothumb|300px tułów oraz mniejszy jako głowa. W piątej klasie podstawówki osiągnęła większy poziom w tej sztuce oraz dostała swój znaczek. Dość niedawno dostała pierwszy tablet graficzny. Trochę się po wkurzała, bo myślała, że od razu pięknie będzie jej to wychodzić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach nauczyła się. Informatyka ' SD od 3 klasy zaczęła naprawdę interesować się komputerem, zaczęło się od gry zwanej "Minecraftem", grywała przedtem w inne gierki internetowe, ale nie często. Po pewnym czasie zainteresowała się grafiką komputerową, sztuką "Digital" i paroma innymi rzeczami. '''Gotowanie ' Gotowanie nie idzie jej najlepiej, umie przyrządzić małą ilość potraw tylko jajecznicę i tosty xd, ciągle uczy ją mama i co chwilę jest na nią zła, bo klacz nie umie poprawnie czegoś nastawić lub coś przypali. 'Matematyka ' Matematyka od początku szła jej dobrze, była w przedszkolu, które ogromną uwagę przykładało do tej dziedziny. Dodawanie, odejmowanie, mnożenie czy ułamki ma w najmniejszej części kopyta, nie radzi sobie tylko dobrze z dzieleniem. '''Piłka nożna Kiedyś nawet ją lubiła, ale teraz jej nienawidzi, to zostanie kopnięta lub się przewróci, to zostanie wyśmiana bo nie trafiła w bramkę lub kopnęła piłkę za linię boiska. Jeśli już ma grać to woli grę z ogierami. Robienie zdjęć ''' Choć klacz nienawidzi robić sobie zdjęć to uwielbia robić sesje zdjęciowe swojemu pieskowi oraz innym zwierzętom. Upodobała sobie najbardziej motyle i kolorowe rybki. '''Muzyka Klacz nie tworzy muzyki, ale uwielbia jej słuchać, według niej najlepszym i najbardziej pobudzającym do zabawy gatunkiem jest Dubstep. Od niedawna słucha metalu, niegdyś u niej znienawidzony rodzaj muzyki stał się jej ulubionym. Pływanie Od małego źrebaka uwielbiała pływać, gdy płakała wystarczyło, że rodzice włożyli ją do wanienki i już się uspokajała. W trzeciej klasie wraz z Dakotą i Magic Brush uczęszczała na lekcje pływania, spodobało jej się to i przez cały rok szkolny chodziła nie odpuszczając ani jednego zajęcia. Po tym czasie znudziło się to klaczy, nie chciała już chodzić na żadne zajęcia, wolała pływać samodzielnie. Wygląd ulubionej zabawki z źrebięcych lat SD jako źrebak uwielbiała Księżniczkę Lunę, miała ona jej pluszaka którego uszyła dla niej z okazji urodzin jej matka. Może nie wyglądała ona tak samo jak księżniczka, ale mała klacz uwielbiała ją. Mówiła, że nigdy bez niej nie zaśnie, bo księżniczka musi chronić ją przed koszmarami. thumb|184px|Berni Zwierzak Historia adopcji Od zawsze marzeniem klaczy był pies. Błagała matkę od kilku lat o tego zwierzaka, zbierała pieniądze na rasowego Maltańczyka, w końcu zrezygnowała. Pewnego razu przeglądają stronę internetową schroniska rzucił jej się w oczy pies podobny do Berneńczyka, a, że uwielbiała tą rasę spojrzała w opis zwierzaka. Po chwili zawołała mamę, obejrzała go i stwierdziła, że "jest to najpiękniejszy mieszaniec jakiego w życiu widziałam". Po tych słowach umówiły się na wizytę. Po paru tygodniach od wizyty SD przyjechała z tatą po pieska, nie mogła się doczekać tej chwili od prawie miesiąca. Teraz W tej chwili Berni jest najszczęśliwszym psem, codziennie długie spacery po kilka razy, dużo miłości i przysmaków. A klacz jest najszczęśliwszą właścicielką, gdyż pies jest cichy, mało szczeka i dużo się przytula. Przezwiska *Bernard *Berniak *Berszyc *Berlin *Berlinka *Ryszard *Rysiu *Rysiu-Pysiu *Bebok *Kupak *Tłuszczyk *Grubas *Frędzel Ulubiona muzyka 'Dubstep' Jednym z lubianych rodzajów muzyki klaczy jest Dubstep ponieważ, on ją rozrusza. Najczęściej słucha Skrillex'a i Monstercat'a. Poznała ten typ muzyki przypadkowo, gdy błądziła po zakątkach youtuba. Natrafiła wtedy na piosenkę Bangarang, spodobała jej się ona, ale nie szukała dalej innych piosenek tego wykonawcy, pobrała ją na telefon. Zapoczątkowała on "modę" na Dubstep zwany przez hejterów "Dupsterem" Tak bardzo piengna nazwa xd. Później kolega wysłał jej kolejny utwór Skrillex'a pod tytułem First Of The Year, ale w trochę innym wykonaniu. 'Metal' Od niedawna słucha tego rodzaju muzyki, z niedawna znienawidzony rodzaj stał się jej lubianym. Zaczęła skromnie bo od Matalicii xd Metalicii, "podepchnęła" jej go mama, która uważała, że wpadnie jej to w ucho. Matka miała rację - wpadło, po odsłuchaniu całego albumu uznała, że musi to zrobić jeszcze raz. Tak spodobał jej się ten zespół. Po jakimś czasie od pierwszego odsłuchania Dak pokazała jej kilka piosenek Korn'a ze Skrillex'em, zakochała się w utworze "Get up". Cytaty *" Tak!, co? Nie!!!"'' ~Gdy nie zwraca uwagi jak ktoś do niej mówi *"No pacz, paczysz? Nie paczysz!"' ~Robi "combo" w grze *"Nie, bo nie"'' ~Standartowa odpowiedź *''"Hym? Czy ty mówiłeś do mnie dzieciaczku?"'' ~Nu właśnie xd *''"To je matematyka, tego nie ogarniesz"'' *''"Dakota, Dakota?, Dakota!!!"'' ~Dak nie zwraca uwagi ;-; *''"Ciociu, mogę troche ciasta jabłkowego?"'' *''"Walić to, idę spać"'' ~Heh *''"Won mi stąd, nie widzisz co robię?!"'' *''"Berni, i tak nic nie dostaniesz"'' *''"Wow pieseł wow "'' *''"Wygrłałaś życie"'' *''"Wą stąd!"'' *''"Nope"'' *''"Emoku"'' *''"Ić mi stąd"'' *''"Dziękuj mi i się kłaniaj"'' ~Pomoże komuś w czymś *''"Cyferki to zUo ;-;"'' *''"To było suche jak woda w Afryce"'' ~Suchy suchar :I Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł